gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel XS
}} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = sentxs (GTA VC) sentinel (GTA V) |handlingname = MAFIA (GTA VC) SENTINEL (GTA V) |textlabelname = MAFIA (GTA VC) SENTINEL (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sentinel XS is a vehicle appearing as a tuned 4-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and as a 2-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Übermacht in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Sentinel XS is a modified version of the regular Sentinel, being suggestively based on the , the high-performance version of the BMW E28 5 Series (which the regular Sentinel is based on). The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City shares many characteristics from its standard counterpart, but features a small hood scoop, rear louvers and a small spoiler. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the regular Sentinel is not given the same lower body extensions as the game's Sentinel XS, resulting in the latter appearing more distinctive in the game. The car is related to the Mafia/Leone Sentinel, gang car of the Leone Family in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Sentinel XS is the preferred gang car of the Mendez Cartel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online is now based on the Sentinel, but features a carbon fiber fixed roof in place of the folding hard top and has different wheels. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City possesses superior acceleration, braking, and handling abilities compared with the normal Sentinel. Like the normal Sentinel, It has rear wheel drive, but it is also far more stable in turns than the normal Sentinel and other RWD cars, and is far less prone to oversteer (though oversteer will still occur if the Sentinel XS is drifted too heavily via handbrake). This stability may be attributed to the spoiler-induced downforce that keeps its rear wheels from losing traction, which in turn may be the reason behind the slight-to-moderate understeer experienced in the Sentinel XS at corners. This understeer can be corrected by tapping the brakes to induce the front end to rotate better. The car's powerful engine is coupled up to a 5-speed gearbox, evidently by the gear-changes identified by sound. It is possible that the Sentinel XS has a supercharged engine, due to the fact that other supercharged cars in the GTA series have the same engine noise, like the Windsor and Phoenix in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Leone Sentinel and beta Cartel Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the Washington in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Overall, its combination of speed and good stability make the Sentinel XS a fine vehicle to go racing with. GTA Vice City & Vice City Stories Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Performance-wise, the Sentinel XS is identical to the regular model, since both shares the same handling line. The car sports a twin-cam inline-4 engine model along with a stock turbocharger, laid longitudinally in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery SentinelXS-GTAV-front-VinewoodModded.PNG|An NPC-modified Sentinel XS in the enhanced veresion of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) SentinelXS-GTAV-front-VinewoodModded2.png|Another NPC-modified Sentinel XS in enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) SentinelXS-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sentinel XS on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. SentinelXS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sentinel XS on Rockstar Games Social Club. It mistakenly shows a Zion Cabrio. Special Variants Epsilon A unique colored variant of the Sentinel XS spawns in the mission Unknowing the Truth. It appears in Epsilon colors, but unlike other cars, does not appear with a Kifflom license plate.epsilon8 script The following is a snipet of script from the mission Unknowing the Truth iLocal_6163 = vehicle::create_vehicle(joaat("sentinel"), vLocal_162/*3*/, fLocal_2333, 1, true); vehicle::set_vehicle_on_ground_properly(iLocal_6163, 1084227584); vehicle::set_vehicle_colours(iLocal_6163, iLocal_161, iLocal_161); vehicle::set_vehicle_extra_colours(iLocal_6163, 0, 0); entity::set_entity_only_damaged_by_player(iLocal_6163, true); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod_kit(iLocal_6163, 0); vehicle::set_vehicle_window_tint(iLocal_6163, 2); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(iLocal_6163, 15, 1, false); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(iLocal_6163, 11, 1, false); vehicle::set_vehicle_mod(iLocal_6163, 12, 0, false); vehicle::toggle_vehicle_mod(iLocal_6163, 18, true); vehicle::set_vehicle_number_plate_text_index(iLocal_6163, 0); |modelset_window = Dark Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Kifflom sential(front).jpg|An Epsilon Program variant of the Sentinel XS. (Rear quarter view). Notable Owners *The Mendez Brothers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *The Commission *Epsilon Program *Joyrider (only on last-gen) *Amanda De Santa was supposed to own a Sentinel XS instead of her regular Sentinel as seen in the Game Informer December Article. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Sentinel XS is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the second list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns in a parking lot near the Escobar International Airport terminal building. *Spawns frequently around Escobar International and in front of Sunshine Autos. *Spawns frequently along the Bayshore Avenue. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Two Sentinel XSs appear outside the Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. *Spawns behind one of the northern most hotels at Ocean Drive in the long alleyway. *Spawns at a building very near to the empire site at the west of Vice Point Mall. In the front of it there is an entry to the Vice Point Mall. *Occasionally found in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns in Rockford Hills and sometimes parked in driveways in Vinewood Hills. *Spawns when during Unknowing the Truth in the convoy. Also possible to obtain by shooting the two drivers, and drive away till it says mission failed. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $60,000. *Spawns commonly around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Spawns around Del Perro Pier. ;Original version *It can also be found after the player has completed a job, but much like the Tailgater, the Driver drives recklessly. ;Enhanced version *Two NPC-Modified variants can sometimes be found driving along Eclipse Boulevard between 21:00 and 04:00. These variants have custom pearlescent resprays and custom bumpers, spoilers and rollcages. **The Slate Blue variant can be sold at Los Santos Customs for $17,420. It can also be found outside the Los Santos Customs in Burton, albeit rarely. **The Dew Yellow variant can be sold for $14,970. This variant can be found around the gas station near Little Seoul and in La Mesa . Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Sentinel XS are: **''GTA Vice City: TBA **GTA Vice City Stories: TBA **GTA V: WorldWide FM *The names of the three Übermacht vehicles are references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The "XS" also sounds like "excess", which may be a jab at BMW (or any other luxury/sport marque) drivers who buy their sport-tuned cars overloaded with driver aids and luxury features. *Although the Sentinel XS did not make an appearance in ''Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City, the Sentinel, its base model, can spawn in a modified form, complete with "XS" badging, but is not counted as a separate vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *If the player has an MP5 while driving a Sentinel XS, the weapon may stick outside of the driver windshield. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Sentinel XS' picture in the Vehicles page on Rockstar Games Social Club shows a Zion Cabrio, while the Sentinel picture shows a Sentinel XS. This is most likely a mistake. *The vehicle's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos is a reference to the fact BMW drivers (on which the Sentinel is largely based) are known to be exceedingly obnoxious. *If correctly modified, the car can resemble the BMW M3 GTS. *In the enhanced version, the roof and second front bumper modification are no longer made of carbon. Instead, it is treated like a secondary color. **The skirt and rear bumper modifications available at LSC are still made of carbon. See Also *Sentinel - Base model. *Mafia Sentinel - A gang variant of the Sentinel comparable to the Sentinel XS in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Oracle XS - A similarly named vehicle. References Navigation }} es:Sentinel XS pl:Sentinel XS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Coupes Vehicle Class